


Как обнажённый нерв

by pino_cchio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Стива по полочкам раскладывали долг и присяга; порядок рушили — Фьюри и Старк. Жизнь Брюса неловко балансировала на тонком острие иглы, попытки борьбы мешали равновесию; злость помогала не терять контроль. Жизнь Старка…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как обнажённый нерв

Тор опустил на стол перед Старком тяжелые наручники и молча скрестил руки на груди.

— Я арестован?.. — с усталой насмешкой поинтересовался Тони, исподлобья глянув на скандинавского Бога.

— Нет, это для Локи, — не оценив сухой иронии, покачал головой Тор. Старк закатил глаза, отчаявшись однажды все-таки донести до скандинавского Бога значение слова «сарказм», и вернулся к работе. — Они сдержат его магию до тех пор, пока я не доставлю его под стражу. 

— На вашем месте, я бы и там их снимать не торопился.

Громовержец невесело улыбнулся.

— Там наручники будут уже не нужны… — помолчал с несколько секунд, тихонько кашлянул и еще на полтона тише проговорил. — Но для проклятья руки ему могут и не пригоди…

Старк довольно прищелкнул языком и протянул здоровяку новую побрякушку. Тот повертел в руках металлическую вещицу и нахмурил брови.

— Это… кляп?

— Я бы сказал, намордник, — жизнерадостно поправил его Тони и вышел, наконец, из-за стола. Довольно прогнулся в спине и потянулся за стаканом с виски: ни о какой шаурме, разумеется, на деле речь и не шла, а промочить горло они и сами едва успели — усталость брала свое, а день был не из легких.

— Это унизительно…— покачал головой Тор.

— О, брось! — отмахнулся Старк. — Кляп тюнингованный — ему понравится. 

— Нет, я…— нервно передернул массивными плечами и заправил прядь волос за ухо. — Я о том, что он вернется домой в цепях.

Тони отставил стакан, скрестил руки на груди и заломил бровь. 

— Мне слышится, или ты пытаешься развести меня на сопливую сентиментальность жалостью к твоему брату, чуть было не сровнявшему Нью-Йорк с землей и перебившему народу в сотни раз больше, чем когда ты понизил степень вашего родства до сводных братьев?

Громовержец смущенно отвёл глаза и поспешно потряс головой.

— Нет, конечно, прости, я не подумал. Разумеется, нет, просто… вырвалось, — схватил со стола наручники и сжал оба атрибута в руках. — Мне надеть или…

Старк мрачно покосился на Бога и одним глотком допил виски. 

— Лапки обездвижишь ему сам, мордашку украшу я — там хитрая застежка, — подхватил намордник и первым подошёл к двери. У самого порога обернулся и неожиданно серьезно, без тени насмешки сказал: — И дабы умные думы не терзали твою светлую голову… Пеппер не переставая плачет, с того самого момента, как сошла с самолета. И почему-то «Коулсон умер за убеждения» звучит не так радостно, как заливает с мостика Фьюри. Поэтому, — встретился взглядом с пронзительными, лазурными глазами и на секунду потерял мысль. Упрямо моргнул и не менее упрямо закончил: — Поэтому единственная причина, по которой мы передаем Локи вашему Суду — это его бессмертие.

Тор понимающе склонил голову, Тони, дождавшись его согласия, удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— Что ж, раз понимание достигнуто…

— Он просил горло промочить.

Старк осекся, выдохнул сквозь зубы и вдруг, увидев в глазах Тора… просьбу? мольбу?.. устало потер глаза и отвернулся от старшего из двух братьев:

— Ему покрепче или стрихнин?

***

Локи сжал и разжал кулак, аккуратно повёл плечами и болезненно поморщился. Формула той сыворотки, что вылакал Беннер страшной ему не показалась, однако эффект возымела прямо-таки ошеломительный. Во многих смыслах и во многих плоскостях.

Не хотелось признавать, но если бы Тор не подхватил его тогда с пола в Башне Старка, встать сам он бы и не смог: Беннер приложил его о бетонный пол со всей своей звериной дури, врожденная способность к регенерации тоскливо скрипела шестеренками и залечивала покалеченное тело мучительно медленно. Чувствовалась каждая мелкая косточка, срастающаяся неровно, вновь ломающаяся и срастающаяся вновь. Локи презрительно кривил губы и отчаянно сжимал зубы, дабы не застонать от утомившей его боли. 

Потуги асгардского принца Соколиного Глаза бесили, Наташу заставляли нервничать, а Стив бестолково крутил в руках одну из винтажных карточек, изредка бросал на Бога совершенно нечитабельные взгляды и вновь обращал взгляд в никуда. Фьюри стоял возле мониторов и делал вид, что сосредоточенно проверят материалы дела. На самом же деле напряженно всматривался в поверженного Бога, гадая, как скоро тот подскочит со стального стула и разгромит очередную ненадежную камеру. Вопрос был лишь во времени.

В помещении висела такая душная тишина, что Локи даже обрадовался, когда порог переступили его шумный братец и Старк. Последний имел удивительную способность — оттягивать взгляды на себя. Внимание доблестного отряда и их одноглазого руководителя тут же переключилось на сияющего Старка, и йотун подавил желание отряхнуть камзол, дабы наверняка избавиться от липких взглядов. 

— Браслеты для принцессы! — громко воскликнул Старк, отсалютовал Тору бутылкой воды и по-королевски махнул рукой в сторону Локи. — Сначала — прививка, леденец — потом. 

Тор веселье Железного Человека проигнорировал, подошёл к брату, не гладя в глаза, застегнул на запястьях наручники и удивленно посмотрел на младшего, когда тот болезненно дернулся от прикосновения холодного металла к раздраженной коже. Вопроса он задать не успел — Локи раздраженно отвернулся и выдернул скованные руки. 

Громовержец, забрав у Старка бутылку воды, отгородил брата от взглядов остального отряда и поднёс к его губам горлышко. 

— Стрихнин? — хмыкнул Локи, с достоинством припадая к пластиковой бутылке.

Тор непонятливо нахмурился.

— Что такое…

— Не бери в голову, — неприязненно скривился йотун, делая последний глоток. Он уверен, что смешок Старка за широкой спиной брата ему не послышался. 

Тор сделал шаг в сторону, Тони, взглядом оценив браслеты, подошёл к Богу.

— На первый бал без скоб на зубах… никакой романтики, согласись? — продолжал паясничать он, демонстрируя ему кляп.

— О, намордник? — ядовито спросил Локи. — Мне казалось, мы весьма приятно поболтали.

— Вне всяких сомнений. Я об агенте Романофф переживаю, — шпилька вышла у Старка болезненной, он тут же повернулся к Наташе и бросил ей извиняющийся взгляд — та лишь отмахнулась, жестом веля ему поторапливаться. Тони быстро застегнул застежку кляпа, тот тихонько щелкнул сразу в нескольких местах, и на сей раз у Локи вместо ругательств вышло лишь сдавленное шипение. Не больно, но приятного мало.

Старк отошёл в ту же секунду, поправил пиджак, стряхнув с плеч несуществующую пыль, опустил на глаза темные очки и вопросительно обернулся на Фьюри.

— А где Брюс? 

— Снаружи ждет, — ответил тот и отошёл от мониторов. — Выдвигаемся.

Тор подошёл к Локи, чтобы помочь ему встать, но тот встал с места сам. Резко, и оттого вышло немного неловко — ноги, как назло, слушались неохотно. Яростно прошипел что-то нечленораздельное и взглядом стряхнул с себя руки брата.

К чертям всех и вся — ни один самодовольно-презрительный взгляд смертных не сравнится с тем, что предстояло ему пережить, только вступив на землю Асгарда. Стражи уже ждут, он видел это в решительных, но грустных глазах брата и чувствовал всей кожей под потяжелевшей броней. 

Самое страшное, что могли ему предложить в качестве наказания смертные — до конца дней своих делить камеру с Зеленым Недоразумением. Столь же невероятно, сколь и шанс на то, что в Асгарде ему позволят отделаться так легко. 

Но пять лишних земных секунд его не спасут. Схватился за Тессеракт и сам повернул рычаг. 

Собравшийся было что-то сказать Тор. Рывок. Темнота. 

***

— Два дня, — вырвалось у Стива, как только сияние Тессеракта совсем сошло на нет, и о Богах напоминал разве что слегка уловимый запах озона. 

— Что? — не сразу поняла Наташа, протягивая Беннеру сумку с вещами. 

— Кэп переживает, что он два дня мир спасал и до сих пор не в айсберге, — Роджерс устало покачал головой и косо посмотрел на улыбающегося Старка. — Прости, не удержался,— невинно отозвался Тони и жестом пригласил Брюса в машину.

Беннер пожал руки Клинту и Стиву, еще раз поблагодарил Наташу и сел в машину Старка.

— Если Башня Старка превратится в факел Статуи Свободы, пришельцев подозревать не стоит, — прокомментировала Романофф их намерение уехать вместе.

— У меня новая система пожаротушения и… охлаждения, — милостиво успокоил всех Старк и шутливо подмигнул Стиву.

— Сообщи, когда в костюм не влезешь, — парировал он и сжал Тони руку.

— Мне не к лицу зеленый, — улыбнулся Старк, завёл машину и опустил на глаза очки. — До следующего Апокалипсиса!

Шины заскрипели об асфальт, Беннер чему-то улыбнулся, а Старк просто не любил долгие прощания. Два безумных дня, безумных даже для его мира, легко приравнивались к году, и Тони прекрасно знал, о чем пытался сказать Роджерс. Жизнь Стива по полочкам раскладывали долг и присяга; порядок рушили — Фьюри и Старк. Жизнь Брюса неловко балансировала на тонком острие иглы, попытки борьбы мешали равновесию; злость помогала не терять контроль. Жизнь Старка…

Жизнь Старка была проста и понятна ему самому, когда любое решение легко выражалось формулой, когда любой вопрос решался хитроумным взломом, а на краешке бездны перед глазами была Пеппер, а в ушах — голос Джарвиса. Когда науку никто не пытался назвать магией, а магию никто не пытался преподнести как науку. А вовсе не тогда, когда с ядерной ракетой на спине летишь в открытый космос, и не считаешь спасение возможным. 

И тем более не тогда, когда, умерев, вновь живешь.

— Какого оно — без костюма? — спросил Беннер, и Старк скорее угадал, чем услышал вопрос.

Прибавил газу и крепче стиснул руль.

— Как обнажённый нерв.

Черной дыры над Башней больше нет, никто больше не пытался спорить с гравитацией, не убеждал в существовании других миров, а дома ждала Пеппер — это, пожалуй, стоило поставить на первое место. Безумие началось и прекратилось в одночасье, жизнь логически препарирована и разложена по полочкам. 

Немного дрожали руки. И было почему-то тяжело в груди.

— Добро пожаловать домой, сэр, — учтиво поздоровался Джарвис.

Но на это легко не обращать внимания.

Пеппер тепло улыбнулась, Старк вернулся ей улыбку и познакомил с Беннером.

До поры до времени не обращать внимания и правда легко.


End file.
